


Can I Take Your Order?

by CapricornHunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dark Curse, MM bothering Regina, Pre-Henry Mills, Red Queen - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornHunter/pseuds/CapricornHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday morning Regina has breakfast at the diner and prefers none other than Red as a server. Over time, and after many conversations, the young werewolf intrigues her, and Regina finds out that Red holds a similar interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Take Your Order?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomicheavybike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atomicheavybike).



> Alright. So. I've always been amused by the idea of Red Queen, but it wasn't until recently that I started to seriously think about it. This work is dedicated to atomicheavybike on Tumblr; because of a short Red Queen fic that she wrote, I finally boarded the ship. This is to show my appreciation, and how awesome I think she is.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

When Regina Mills stepped foot into the diner, the first thing she noticed was a flash of dyed red hair.

She quirked an eyebrow as Red, now known as Ruby Lucas here in Storybrooke, whirled around the diner gracefully despite the flurry of activity going on around her. Regina briefly wondered how the lithe waitress never had an accident or ran into anyone, but Red was good at her job. Widow Lucas would have a few words for her if she wasn't.

Regina made her way to the usual table she occupied at this exact time every Saturday morning, and like clockwork Red came over with a menu and a cold glass of water moments after she sat down.

"Good morning, Mayor Mills," she greeted with an easy smile, putting the items down carefully.

"Good morning, Miss Lucas," Regina responded, picking up the menu and pretending to look it over as if she didn't already have the entire menu memorized.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice, dear."

"I'll get that for you right away." With that, Red turned on her heel and left for the counter. Regina took notice off the rather skimpy outfit Red liked to wear, and wondered not for the first time why she wore such things. Perhaps it was to appeal to a certain clientele and increase tip amounts, or maybe the waitress thought she looked better in short red shorts as opposed to pants.

Regina quickly looked away when the object of her attention returned with a steaming mug of coffee in her hand before placing that down.

"Decided on what you're having, Mayor Mills? Or will it just be the usual?" the young woman inquired, pencil and notepad in hand.

"I will have my usual," Regina said, handing the menu back to Red.

"Alright, I'll have that ready for you soon," Red said with a smile and left once more to place her order and attend to other customers.

Their interactions were usually like this, and Regina was satisfied with that. She was the mayor, and she took care of this town, but she still held a certain amount of disdain for most of the inhabitants. Anyone who was close to that insufferable Snow White was at the top of that list.

That included Red.

* * *

 

An uneventful week passed, and Regina intended on having a slow and quiet morning at the diner, enjoying her breakfast in peace. That was dashed, however, when a pale brunette attempted to scurry past her and ended up bumping into her arm rather forcefully. A deep scowl immediately formed on Regina's face as she whirled around to face her assailant, her fingers twitching from old habit before she flexed them once and then balled her hand into a tight fist.

"Ah! M-Mayor Mills, forgive me," Snow White squeaked as she came face to face with the woman who hated her most in Storybrooke. Regina's eyes narrowed in thinly veiled disdain.

"Miss Blanchard, it appears you have a bad habit of running into me," she said, her voice cool and controlled despite the fire raging inside her. The flames only grew from the rambling that followed.

"I am terribly sorry, Mayor Mills. It's just that I remembered I need to be somewhere and it's quite important and I-"

"Mayor Mills! I've just cleaned your table and it's all set for you," a voice called out, momentarily cutting the tension between Regina and Snow. Regina turned her head and saw Red walking towards her, a swing in her hips and smile on her face, and noticed that Snow relaxed slightly.

Regina eyed Snow and then nodded at Red before sauntering over to her table and sitting down gracefully. She noted that her seat was indeed ready; the menu, cutlery, and glass of water were arranged neatly on the tabletop. Hearing quiet giggling coming from the entrance to the diner, Regina glared as she saw Red say something to Snow before Snow walked out of the diner, looking much brighter than a few moments ago.

Regina gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. Of course, even with the Curse, Snow and Red had to become friends in this (not so) miserable world. It seemed that no matter what type of personalities these people were saddled with, they still had an affinity for each other.

Shaking her head, Regina relaxed slightly and smoothed out her skirt. She would not allow this to rattle her. In the end, they still had no knowledge of their true identities or past lives. Things were still perfectly alright.

"Um, Mayor Mills? Is everything ok?"

Regina blinked and looked at Red, schooling her features instantly.

"Yes, Miss Lucas. I just planned on eating my breakfast in peace without having my personal space invaded," Regina responded.

Red actually laughed a little, and Regina looked up to see the young woman grinning like a fool.

"Something funny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mayor Mills. It's just, MM seems so scared of you all the time. It's kind of amusing," Red explained. "I mean, I don't know why..."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. Apparently Red didn't find her menacing enough in this world. Then again, she didn't show much fear in the Enchanted Forest.

"Yes, well, your friend ought to be more careful," Regina said, placing her napkin in her lap.

"I'll let her know."

* * *

Two weeks later, Regina stepped into the diner at her usual time and was once again greeted by a shock of red hair flying across her field of vision. Normally this would have irritated her, but the diner looked busier than normal, and the wait staff was being run ragged. Regina dismissed it and sat at her usual table. It took a minute for Red to get to her this time, and Regina couldn't help but comment on it.

"Busy this morning, Miss Lucas?" she quipped. Not that she was truly bothered; Red was the most competent server there, and Regina made the mistake of letting one of the other girls take her order and ended up with her breakfast on the floor and waiting for another plate.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Mayor Mills," Red apologized, setting a menu and a cold glass of water down.

Regina nodded slightly and then asked, "Any special reason for this?"

"Yeah, Granny finally brought back her stuffed banana French toast. The kitchen can't keep up!" Red laughed and Regina felt her lips twitch, almost into a smile.

Almost.

"Wanna try some? I promise it's good," Red offered with a wink.

Regina gave a tight politician's smile and politely declined. She thought Red had some nerve.

"I'll just have my usual, Miss Lucas."

"Alright. Apple cinnamon pancakes with a side of ham, comin' up."

When Red left to put the order in, Regina sat back and scanned the diner. It was a full house, and almost every patron had 3 large pieces of this famous French toast on their plates. Covered in real maple syrup, freshly sliced banana, and powdered sugar, it did look delectable. Regina had to admit that, while most of the food wasn't nearly as good as something she could make herself, the breakfast served at the diner was delicious. The pancakes she ordered were a staple, and her favourite. Perhaps another time, this supposedly famous French toast would be given a chance.

Regina glanced at Red over her glass of water as she was chatting with Dr. Hopper across the diner.

Yes. Perhaps another time.

* * *

A month went by before anything different occurred. Each Saturday she entered the diner at the same time, and more often than not her table would be ready and waiting for her. The same fools greeted her cheerfully while others ignored her, and she was content with that.

It was, after all, what she was supposed to want.

This Saturday was no different, save for one thing, and that was the stack of stuffed banana French toast being devoured at the counter. The insipid little dwarf Grumpy, or Leroy now, was inhaling his breakfast to the point where Regina thought he would choke on it.

She almost wished he would.

Indeed, the French toast was quickly disappearing, and Regina found herself staring as Grumpy inhaled his food. She was certain he was only gorging himself to nurse a nasty hangover, but once again, most patrons in the diner were happily eating fresh plates of Granny's famous stuffed banana French toast.

A large growl reached Regina's ears and she looked down, mortified, as she realized that undignified sound came from her own stomach.

"Hungry this morning, Mayor Mills?"

Regina snapped her head up to see Red standing next to her, a teasing smile on full lips.

Her first instinct was to snap something back, but Regina was too hungry to care. It was true, after all.

"Yes, I am quite famished," Regina said, her eyes quickly scanning the menu for something a little more...substantial. Of course she loved her pancakes, and they were a delicious treat at the end of a hard work week, but Regina thought that perhaps something else was in order for breakfast.

"If you want suggestions, I have a few for you," Red mentioned. She stood with one knee slightly bent, a hand on her hip as she waited for a response. Regina already knew the menu by heart, but she rarely deviated from the few things she enjoyed eating. She rarely conversed with the residents of Storybrooke, so she really had no idea what most people ate.

"Alright then. What do you have for me, Miss Lucas?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Red gave a brief list of her favourite breakfast foods served at the diner, and explained each one to Regina and why she loved them. Regina wrinkled her nose at a couple of them, but she still found her mind drifting back to the French toast.

That was, of course, when Regina wasn't studying every feature of Red's face. Red had leaned closer and closer towards her since their conversation began, and Red was now leaning forward and trailing a finger down the menu as she spoke. Admittedly, Regina had never been this close to her, and invasions of space were not treated lightly, but she did not mind it in this case. Red was an attractive young woman, and she was merely offering some suggestions.

There was no harm in that.

"And, you know, there is that French toast I mentioned before..."

Red smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I was just about to order it," Regina said.

"Great! I'm glad you're trying something new, Mayor Mills. I promise you won't be disappointed."

With that, Red turned on her heel and went to place the order. Regina watched her walk away and folded her hands on the table. She thought about the differences in personality between Red and Ruby Lucas. In essence, they weren't entirely different from one another, although anyone would act contrary to the norm if their memories were completely replaced with fake ones.

At times Regina wondered if some memories should have been kept, or at least the feeling of emptiness. That way, perhaps her old subjects, these new inhabitants of this small town, wouldn't appear quite so happy and carefree. Now, Regina realized, just having the knowledge that she had won wasn't nearly as satisfying as she thought; not with everyone walking around in a daze and not aware of their own supposed suffering.

Suddenly her mood took a dark turn, and not even the thought of trying something new could fix it. Glaring at Red from across the diner, she started to blame the young woman for this change in sentiment, knowing that it was irrational. She should have just ordered her usual breakfast and ignored how closely Red had leaned in while explaining the menu choices.

She should have stayed to her usual routine, not deviated from it, and not bothered to-

"And here's your French toast, Mayor Mills!" Red announced, carrying a large plate full of food and setting it down before Regina.

Regina looked down at it and was amazed at the amount of food on the plate. Seeing it right in front of her as opposed to another's plate made a difference.

"And, since it's you, I asked for a drizzle of our special caramel sauce on top. Goes really well with those bananas," Red added, looking proud of herself.

Upon closer inspection, Regina did see a smooth caramel ribbon flowing over the top of her breakfast. It smelled good, and it looked beyond appetizing. Her stomach gave another little growl.

"...Thank you, Miss Lucas. It looks delicious," Regina said, feeling a slight stir in her chest. It had been a very, very long time since anyone had done something nice for her without expecting something in return. Regina didn't know how to respond to it. It was a small gesture, meaningless really, but it affected her all the same. Regina chose to ignore it.

"It's no problem, Mayor Mills. I just hope you enjoy your breakfast."

Red gave her a big smile and Regina found herself returning it, albeit on a much smaller scale.

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

Regina found herself walking into the diner after 9:00 on the following Tuesday. She had slept terribly the night before due to yet another nightmare of her previous life, and needed some caffeine to keep her awake and alert. The diner was quick and cheap, and that was exactly what the mayor needed at that moment.

"Mayor Mills! What brings you in here this morning? Breakfast? Meeting someone?" Red asked from the counter. She had just finished pouring a full mug of coffee for Grumpy and went to refill her pot.

"No, Miss Lucas, I just felt like a steaming mug of coffee this morning," Regina said, walking towards the counter and taking a seat. She eyed the display case next to her and added, "...And an apple fritter."

Red grinned and brought over a mug for her, then snapped up a pair of tongs and reached into the display case for a treat.

"Good choice, Mayor Mills. I just brought these out fresh 15 minutes ago."

Handing Regina her coffee and apple fritter, she leaned onto the counter and surveyed the diner. It wasn't quite so busy this morning, and the other girls were handling their tables just fine. Tuesdays always seemed to be a slow day, but Red didn't mind. It gave her a chance to talk to customers and catch up on the latest gossip with her friends.

"And how is our esteemed Mayor this fine morning?" Red asked, eyeing Regina as she took a bit of her pastry.

"I am well, Miss Lucas," Regina said. There was no need to divulge anything, especially not to someone so entrenched in the gossip mill as Red. "I trust things are well?"

"Yeah, things are fine. Just the same old, day-to-day stuff..." Red trailed off with a sigh. She threw a wistful glance out the window, and Regina just watched as she sipped at her coffee.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I just...feel so confined here. You know? Like I could be going out into the world and meeting people and doing things," Red explained, still looking out the window at the bustling street.

"It's not that I don't like Storybrooke; this is my home. And it could always be worse than working here with Granny... But I feel like there's something more. I _know_ there is, and I want to go see it." Red finished her little speech and seemed to remember who she was speaking to, blushing slightly at her own rambling.

"I-I'm sorry, Mayor Mills, I didn't mean to go off like that," Red apologized, taking a damp cloth and wiping down the clean counter in an attempt to busy herself.

Regina, for her part, wasn't bothered by the rant. In fact, she found it rather amusing. Red by her very nature had a wild side, expressed by the fearsome wolf she became every full moon. Now that it was hidden, buried deep beneath locked memories and a lack of magic, Regina wondered how much of these dreams were Ruby's own feelings or vestiges of Red's wolf inside her. Of course no one could leave Storybrooke, she had made certain of that, but hearing Ruby Lucas talk of adventure and finding herself reminded Regina of someone she used to be.

"It's not a problem, Miss Lucas," Regina said. And she meant it. She took the last bite of her apple fritter and looked as Red continued to wipe at the counter.

"If you scrub any harder, you'll take the finish right off," she quipped. She was only half-serious, and Red seemed to catch on, clearing her throat and putting the cloth away.

"Right, well... Thank you, Mayor Mills."

"For reminding you not to wear a hole into the counter?"

"Oh, no, just... Well, never mind." Red looked quite sheepish, and Regina could only raise an eyebrow.

"I have to get back to work or Granny's gonna throw a fit. Have a good day, Mayor Mills!" Red said, giving her a bright smile and sauntering off to serve a customer.

"Yes, and you as well," Regina said in response, standing up to leave. She finished her coffee in one gulp and was about to walk out of the diner when she was lightly bumped in the back.

Having a very strong feeling who that was, Regina turned her head and saw mousy Snow White scurry past her and into a booth. She had a well-worn book clutched in her hands, and Regina had the sudden urge to set it on fire. Lamenting the impossibility of such an action, she turned on her heel and left, not wanting to deal with Snow today. There was no need to ruin her good mood after all.

* * *

"Uh, hello? Mayor Mills?" Red called out, left hand knocking twice on the slightly open door to Regina's office.

"Ah, Miss Lucas, please come in," Regina greeted, standing from her chair and walking around the desk. "You're just in time."

Red smiled and said, "Granny treats all of her customers well, and if the Mayor wants takeout then she'll get her takeout." She held up the basket of food and pointed to the desk in a silent question.

Regina gestured with a sweep of her arm and Red placed the full basket on top, careful not to ruffle any papers or files.

"Too busy to leave the office for lunch today?" Red asked, opening the basket and taking the containers out.

"Yes, I seem to be buried in paperwork this afternoon. A quick lunch is just the thing I need." Regina then went back to her chair and sat down, watching as Red unpacked her lunch and grabbed the basket once more.

"It's exactly what you asked for, so no need to worry about that. Grilled chicken Caesar with a slice of garlic bread and iced tea."

Red looked proud of herself for delivering the meal on time, and Regina couldn't help but think of a small puppy wanting a treat for doing a trick correctly. She discarded that thought; no need to make any more wolf comparisons.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas. Are you on break now, or was this just a delivery before going back to work?" Regina asked, opening the container for her salad and mixing it around.

"I'm supposed to be going back right away, but Leroy's been a little loud today and the diner's already full for the lunch rush," Red explained. "I'm not exactly in a hurry to run back..."

Regina noticed the almost hopeful tone in Red's voice; she recognized that longing to be anywhere but one's current situation. Of course working at your grandmother's diner wasn't the worst fate in the world, but for someone with a free spirit and a thirst for adventure and excitement, it could feel...confining.

Yes, that was the word Red had used earlier.

"Well, you _are_ the most competent waitress there, Miss Lucas. I'm sure your absence would be felt, no matter how short," Regina said, stabbing a few lettuce leaves and some chicken, before taking a bite.

Red looked taken aback for a moment, unused to the compliment (especially from the _Mayor_ of all people), but felt a small smile creep up all the same.

"Thanks Mayor Mills. I appreciate it," Red said, standing just a little taller than she did a few moments ago. Regina waved it off; she didn't really intend to give the young woman an ego boost, but she meant it.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Regina said offhandedly, munching on her salad and taking a bite of crispy garlic bread. As Red didn't know what to say and Regina was eating, it was quiet in the office save for the _crunch_ of Regina's food.

Red finally broke the silence, clearing her throat and asking, "So, how is your lunch, Mayor Mills?"

Regina took a moment to respond, wondering why Red was still standing there. She had intended for her to leave after giving that compliment, but it appeared that Red really didn't want to go back.

"It's just as good as any other day, thank you," Regina answered, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She took a sip of her iced tea and watched Red watching her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Miss Lucas?"

"Ah, right! Back to work for me," Red said, suddenly looking flustered. Regina merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we all have a job to do here."

Red nodded and said her goodbyes, almost flying out of Regina's office and on her way back to the diner.

Alone once more, Regina ate her lunch in silence.

* * *

Regina had just finished making a coffee when the doorbell suddenly rang. Knowing exactly who it was, she walked to the door but stopped short in front of the mirror, checking her appearance before unlocking and opening the door. Red had arrived, basket in tow and dressed slightly more conservative. Regina carefully appraised her, taking note of this new look.

"Miss Lucas, punctual as always," Regina said, stepping to the side and allowing her entry.

"Thank you, Mayor Mills. Despite what people might think, I do try to be on time for everything," Red answered, walking through the threshold and taking her shoes off. She paused then, and added, "Though Granny never seems to think so..."

Regina smirked a little, recalling a conversation she had heard many a time between Red and Widow Lucas outside the diner. It never really failed to amuse her, and Regina could only imagine what kind of things Red got up to when she thought she wouldn't have the early shift. Not that there was much for young people to do in this small town, but no one knew any better.

"Well, you're here now, and I am quite famished."

Walking back towards the kitchen with a small swing in her step, Regina just barely turned her head to see Red staring after her, unmoving. Stopping and turning her head completely, she quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Red seemed to snap out of whatever little daze she was in and nodded, following Regina into the kitchen. Once there, she placed her basket onto the island and started to unpack it. She wasn't very nervous this time, not really, but being inside the Mayor's house was not something everyone had the luxury of experiencing. Red just had to comment.

"You have a great kitchen, Mayor Mills. I bet you could make just about anything in here." She looked around, noticing all of the state-of-the-art kitchen appliances and austere design. It was simple and clean, and Red had no doubt that Regina kept it completely spotless. It certainly looked that way.

"I do enjoy cooking, yes," Regina said, grabbing her coffee and taking it to the island. Then she added, "However, I find baking to be a more fulfilling activity."

It was true; Regina had been fascinated by the technology in this world and how it allowed one to prepare food. It amazed her, but what really piqued her interest were the various tools and utensils that made baking a much easier process. She learned in this world that baking was so precise, it was basically science: chemistry, it was called. Regina noticed how similar it was to potion making and decided to learn as much as she could on the subject. She even applied it to her baking. Of course, some desserts came out better than others, but having even _some_ of the feeling of that old world magic gave Regina something to focus on. It made the monotony of this new life she led bearable.

"I'd love to try something of yours," Red said with a sigh. She wondered what Regina could whip up in this kitchen of hers, and if it would be any better than what Granny baked.

She was sure it would be.

Regina, for her part, was a little surprised at Red's forwardness, but after 3 years of hearing the same dull platitudes from the rest of the town, it was a little refreshing to hear someone express genuine interest.

Then, a wicked thought hit her. While Red wouldn't understand the reference, it burned Regina inside with a certain satisfaction.

"Well dear, I just so happen to make the best apple turnovers you'll ever eat," Regina said, taking a seat at the island and gesturing for Red to do the same.

"Oh, that sounds great. I bet it's way better than a bear claw or an apple fritter at the diner," Red replied, already thinking about how to ask the Mayor if she could bake some.

"I guarantee it."

"Oh, and I'd just _have_ to get MM to try some. I know she said she's not too fond of apples, especially the red ones, but I'm sure she would try something of yours."

Normally the mere mention of Snow White would cause the anger to bubble up inside of Regina, but today she let it pass. The irony was too delicious.

"Of course. My turnovers would make anyone a fan," Regina said. Then she put her hands on top of the island and leaned forward slightly, a small grin plastered on her face.

"They're so delicious, I'm sure after one bite, Miss Blanchard would just die from the flavour alone."

Red chuckled at this, her little 'joke', and Regina couldn't help but join in. After a few moments, she and Red ended up staring at each other, and Regina noticed the deep brown of her eyes, and remembered how they would light up a brilliant gold just before a transformation. But of course, in this world, such a thing was impossible.

The fierce and loyal friend to Snow White was gone, replaced by a flirty dreamer who waited tables at a diner. The werewolf was replaced by a normal human woman.

The predator had become the prey.

Red stared at Regina curiously, wanting to know what was on the other woman's mind. She was something of an enigma to the rest of the town. While most would greet her cheerfully on the street, others kept their distance. Normally cold and professional, it was difficult for anyone to really interact with her. If Red was being honest, she would have sworn she had some of the most normal interactions with Regina in the entire town. Being the favourite waitress had its perks.

Suddenly hyper aware of their situation, Red cleared her throat and made to grab the containers of food she had brought for Regina's lunch. Holding onto them, she suddenly pushed them forward and awkwardly said, "Uh, here's your lunch, Mayor Mills. It might be a little cold right now..."

Regina took a moment more to study Red's face, noting the slight nervousness she saw there, and finding it amusing. She delighted in making people squirm in fear in the old world, but here, it was just as amusing to see someone so anxious in her presence for entirely different reasons. Regina could only guess what those reasons were.

"That's alright. We've been sitting here chatting long enough that I almost forgot. Thank you, Miss Lucas."

Opening the containers, she saw a grilled chicken panini with a large salad and an iced tea. The sandwich was no longer hot after being left on the counter for a while, but Regina paid it no mind.

"It's no problem."

It was silent once more as Regina grabbed a small knife to cut her sandwich in half, and Red was so attuned to the sound of it that she nearly missed Regina's question.

"I assume you should be heading back to the diner soon?"

"Yeah, I guess I should do that. Granny would throw a fit if she thought I was slacking."

Despite her words, Red made no move to leave, instead making herself more comfortable in the seat. Regina took a bit of her sandwich and stared at Red as she did this. Red stared back, but after a few moments looked away, not wanting to appear disrespectful.

"Why don't you stay for lunch, then?" Regina offered, putting her sandwich down. "I'm sure taking your lunch now wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience. Besides, this is way too much food for me right now." Regina gestured to her meal, then. Truthfully, it wasn't too much, but Regina thought playing the 'why waste the food?' card would help.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly stay," Red said, holding her hands up almost in defense. "You should be enjoying your lunch in peace."

"Nonsense. I insist."

Regina had an almost predatory gaze as she stared Red down, almost daring the girl to get up and run. Red stood her ground, however, and Regina noticed her lick her lips as she thought about it.

It didn't take long for her to come to a decision.

"Alright. I'll stay. Thank you very much for the offer, Mayor Mills. I really appreciate it," Red said graciously. She really meant it.

Regina looked pleased with herself and took a sip of her iced tea, staring at Red over the glass. She placed it back on the table with a soft _clink_ and got up to grab a plate. Placing half the sandwich on it, she pushed it towards Red and gave her a smile.

"Please, call me Regina, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. That was a journey. I hope that Regina and Red are both in character here. I tried to keep them as in character as possible. I don't have too much trouble with Regina, in my opinion, but Red is...different. Honestly, I can't stand OOC shit in fanfiction. What's the point? But, I digress. 
> 
> Not sure if/when I'll ever revisit this particular ship (as I am drowning in SQ ideas), but never say never.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
